Hearts and Kisses
by pokemon fan 98
Summary: Each kiss lasted only a few heartbeats. Three times Caitlin kissed Barry Allen, without him ever considering it romantic… and the one time he kissed her and couldn't consider it anything less. Snowbarry.
1. Perception Is Everything

**A/N: Hi guys! So I wrote a Snowbarry piece a little while ago (His Person), and decided to try my hand at another one (this time with a happy Snowbarry ending). I'm including four kisses in this story, one for each season of the show. You can probably guess that the first one takes place in the "Everyman" episode of season one. I know it's been done before, but bear with me. It's important for the next chapter (and I promise the next kiss is one I made up myself). Updates won't take long. Anyway, please enjoy, and let me know if you like it.**

He moved to block her from the centrifuge and she stopped. He was really close to her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

There was a strange look on his face – thoughtful and relaxed, almost seductive. "Something I'm thinking I should have done a long time ago," he said slowly, his tone definitely far from normal. His voice was low.

Before Caitlin could ask what was wrong he had moved, and his mouth was against hers.

At first she stiffened, her eyes widening. Barry Allen was kissing her. Why would he be kissing her? It didn't make sense. Did it? His lips were surprisingly soft, and insistent against hers, and her thought process changed as he started to pull away. She'd barely had time to understand it was starting, but she definitely knew she didn't want it to stop yet, and stopped questioning why as she realized that. _Barry Allen was kissing her._ Her brain shut off as instincts took over.

She let her eyes start to close as her body reacted, relaxing in his grip and leaning closer. Her lips started moving over his in response, her breath hitching. She thought her heart must be beating almost as fast as Barry ran.

And then they heard a noise and sprang apart, and her brain started up again. She stared at him openmouthed, butterflies racing around her insides. She was breathing much more heavily than she should have been as it dawned on her what she'd just done. As she realized she'd given in to the tension she'd convinced herself she'd only imagined existed between them.

And that it had felt amazing.

* * *

Of course she found out later that she hadn't actually kissed Barry Allen, but their shapeshifting meta disguised as him. At first she was relieved. She hadn't gone through with it. Their friendship wasn't ruined. She could convince herself it was a spur of the moment thing, and not something she'd been tempted to do since he'd come under her care almost a year ago. Well, she could try to convince herself. Her scientific mind never let her forget a small, perception based detail whenever she thought of that kiss. The fact that, in the moment, she'd thought she was kissing Barry. And wanted it.

A tiny detail that changed everything.

 **A/N: Here's a little teaser for next time - Big Belly Burger.**


	2. Bring Me To Life

**A/N: This kiss takes place in the beginning of season two, before things really get started with Zoom. Enjoy!**

"He returns from battle!" Cisco said as Barry walked in.

"With Big Belly Burger," Barry said, holding up the bag.

"Spoils of war!"

Caitlin smiled at Cisco's antics as he started unpacking the bag and Barry changed out of his suit.

"Man this job makes you hungry," Cisco said.

"Sitting at the desk?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, you must be exhausted," Barry said, unwrapping a burger and sitting down.

"For your information," Cisco said around a bite, "it's exhausting keeping up with you."

Barry swallowed and looked at Caitlin in amusement. "Do I exhaust you too?"

"Everyone does sometimes," she said tacitly.

"Oh!" Cisco cried dramatically, leaning back and grinning. "Damn! Shade has been thrown!"

Barry gave a choking laugh, and at Cisco's reaction, started laughing harder. Caitlin found herself laughing too. "That's not what I meant," she tried to say through it.

"Don't take it back, it was perfect," Cisco said.

Barry was still bent over, but he wasn't laughing anymore. Caitlin had just started thinking something was wrong and reaching for him when he looked at her and put his hands to his throat, his face bright red.

"He's choking!" she cried, pulling him up. She moved behind him, wrapping her arms around him to perform abdominal thrusts. Cisco was right next to her as she squeezed Barry's middle. The food must have been lodged pretty tightly, because by the time the abdominal thrusts worked and expelled it, Barry's eyelids were fluttering. Cisco caught his arm when Caitlin let go, guiding him to the floor.

"Why's he like this?" Cisco asked. Barry's eyes were completely closed, his face slack, and Caitlin entered a panicked doctor mode. It didn't look like he was breathing.

"His airway was blocked; oxygen couldn't get to his brain." Caitlin went to her knees next to him and pressed hard on his chest four times, and then tilted his head back. She pinched his nose closed, took a deep breath and placed her mouth over his.

She blew two breaths of air into his mouth before pausing on the third. Her lips closed over his for a second, puckering slightly, and then she drew back and looked at him as she realized what she was doing. Cisco didn't notice that she'd done anything off, at least. She put one hand on Barry's neck, pushing herself back into doctor mode. She thought she'd felt a puff of air coming from his mouth, and she was right. She closed her eyes as she sighed in relief. He was breathing again. He opened his eyes and sat up with a cough. Caitlin rubbed his back until he stopped, and then he looked at her with watery eyes.

"Thanks," he said.

"See what I mean?" Cisco asked, half emotional, half joking. "Exhausting."

She stood, and Cisco gave Barry a hand to do the same. "Just try not to laugh so hard next time you're eating," she said.

"Yeah, it'd be pretty sad for the Flash to be bested by a burger," Barry said with a look at Cisco.

Caitlin watched Cisco and Barry joke and start a conversation. Her pulse was slowly calming down as she realized he was fine.

She definitely hadn't expected to do mouth-to-mouth today. Especially with Barry.

She hated the fact that, even when she'd been terrified he wasn't breathing, she'd noticed how soft his lips were. The fact that she'd wanted to give him another breath of air (knowing he was breathing on his own), just so she had an excuse to stay so close to him.

The fact that she'd lost control of herself the second she thought he was safe, and actually kissed him.

It had felt the same as when she'd kissed Hannibal Bates, except for one crucial difference.

This time, it was the real Barry Allen, and the butterflies inside her were faster than light.

 **A/N: Did you like it? Each kiss escalates a little. Your teaser for the next one: things get Frosty.**


	3. Lips of Blue

**A/N: Thanks for all the attention this story's gotten, guys. Keep it up! It really means a lot to me to hear what you think.**

 **Here's the third kiss. It's from the Killer Frost episode of season three, but I think you'll like the spin I took on it.**

"My name is Killer Frost."

"Your name is Caitlin Snow."

"Would Caitlin Snow do this?" She felt the air around her hands plummet to below freezing and launched icicles at Cisco as he fled. She was starting to walk towards the tree he was hiding behind when she saw a bright blur in her vision and reacted before she could form a thought. The Flash tripped on the trail of ice she created, sliding towards her with the grace of – she couldn't even find an appropriate creature to mock him. It was that bad. Still, she had a derogatory sneer as she watched him slide to a stop at her feet. Served him right for always running into things without a plan. He never took the time to look at what was around him. Even when he wasn't running.

She had to give him credit though. He did have some good instincts, including not letting an opponent stand over him. He swept her legs out from under her so forcefully she almost flipped, and grunted as she landed flat on the ground next to him. She had one hand on her stomach as she took in a breath to replace the one she'd lost.

"I'm sorry, Caitlin," he said, a bit out of breath himself.

The words sent a wave of fury over her. Now he was sorry? Did he think knocking her down was the worst thing he'd done to her? Her jaw clenched. "That was cold, Flash. This is colder."

She sprang up, twisting herself to lay on top of him and pressing her lips against his. Her hands circled his arms, which stiffened as he started to feel the effects of her kiss. There was a lot more strength in those arms than one might expect; unless that one was Caitlin, who'd patched him up enough times to know the shape of his body almost as well as her own. She knew Barry Allen. The only thing she hadn't known him to be was a traitor. She'd tried to tell him how scared she was of these powers, of losing control. Sure, he'd nodded and said he wouldn't let her turn into Killer Frost. But where were they now? The second another problem showed up he'd neglected her. Was it a wonder she'd given in to the powers? She'd known she couldn't tame them alone.

She couldn't kill him, but she needed to show him how devastating these powers could be. Why not have a little fun with it? If she was losing everything – if she was really becoming Killer Frost – she may as well kiss him while she had the chance. She was tired of waiting for him to see her; maybe it would be direct enough for him to finally get a clue.

It wasn't like he could spurn her like this. She could feel the cold creeping into his veins, making its way to his core as he lay frozen. He didn't kiss her back, but she didn't take it personally; his lips were the first thing to freeze.

She almost didn't like giving him the ice kiss just for that reason.

* * *

Barry remembered this kiss, but in his opinion, she wasn't Caitlin in that moment; she wasn't in control of how she used her powers. He thought it was the powers messing with her mind, and nothing else. It never occurred to him that she might have been wanting to kiss him. That she could have just as easily made an ice weapon to use against him as freeze him like that. She wasn't her usual self, but that kiss was definitely Caitlin.

Frost would have just stabbed him.

 **A/N: I told you things would escalate with each season, and now we've had an actual kiss! The next one's even better... here's your teaser: Frost and heat don't mix.**


	4. Time Stands Still

**A/N: So, a little background for the season four kiss. For the purposes of this story, Barry and Iris never dated. She still joined Team Flash, and they're still very close, but she never cared for him that way, and he learned to accept it. I made up this kiss myself, reworking one of the episodes (one of my favorites from this last season, actually, because of the Caitlin/Frost scenes). Jay and Jesse didn't come to help Barry. That should be everything you need to know. Enjoy!**

He touched Frost's arm and watched her re-animate as she was brought into Flashtime. "I need your help," he said before she could speak. He expected some scathing comment, but she seemed to realize something was seriously wrong.

"Why is everyone frozen?"

"We're in Flashtime. You're moving as fast as I am. The bomb started to go off, and I don't know how to stop it."

"And if you stop moving -."

"It explodes," he finished, nodding. "I need you to try to freeze it."

They walked up to the truck. He could see her doing calculations in her head as she saw the explosion. "You want me to stop it, with it already going off."

"Please try," he begged as he felt another bead of sweat run down his neck. He was running low on energy.

She nodded and they stepped into the truck. "Here goes," she said in an undertone, holding her hands out. The cold wave barely reached the bomb before dissipating. "Let me try again," she said, repeating the gesture. This time the frozen mist vanished only an inch from her hands, abruptly, and she bent over with a sharp intake of breath.

The explosion burst outwards, the color changing. "It's not working," he said.

"My powers aren't the only thing not working," she said weakly. Her breath was short.

He looked at her and saw a flush in her cheeks, and immediately became concerned. He'd never seen her like that. Not Frost. "I know what heat feels like," she said, trying to smile. It disappeared when she stumbled. "My body doesn't know what to do about it."

He touched her cheek. It was feverishly warm. "You're burning up," he said, his eyebrows pressing closer together. "You shouldn't be this warm this fast."

She put a hand to her chest, and he had to fully support her. "Barry," she said, her voice full of fear. It cleared his head, and he helped her back to where she'd been standing before. He could feel her heart beating dangerously fast. He knew her body would be tired from being in Flashtime, like Cisco, but Cisco hadn't been in pain. She'd said she hadn't known what heat felt like before… he realized her system was shutting down. Moving too quickly and being exposed to a powerful wave of heat energy was making her heart pump way too fast and keeping blood from circulating properly.

"Don't let Caity die," Frost said, clutching at him.

"I won't." He let her go and watched her freeze. He needed a second to figure out what to do. He had to slow her heart down, and he had to do it now, before disarming the bomb made him forget. She was in danger the second he stepped out of Flashtime.

The heart was controlled by electrical impulses. A controlled shock might fix the irregular heartbeat.

He could run around and generate lightning, but that might be too much energy, and might take too long. He still had to figure out how to stop the bomb. There was one way to control the electricity and do it quickly. He hesitated for a fraction of a second before cupping one hand at the base of her neck and kissing her.

The electricity that was always running through his veins arched higher when their lips came into contact, racing through him at super speed. He hadn't expected the rush that would come with this, or the verging on euphoric feeling it would give him. He tried to stop himself from getting lost in the feeling. This was Caitlin, after all. That thought seemed to make the electricity jump through his body instead of running, crackling with abandon. It made it extremely difficult to remember how serious this situation was.

He focused on that energy, trying to tame the monster it had become into something that would stabilize Caitlin without hurting her. It wanted to keep roaring and jumping and running, but if he tried to send her that much energy, he might stop her heart, not stabilize it. She only needed a small burst, a controlled amount to get her body working enough to dissipate the heat it didn't know how to handle. The sooner he did it, the more likely she would be fine before he even left Flashtime. The thought helped calm the monster, enough to direct a small current of electricity from his lips to hers. He felt it when it shocked her, and willed it to continue for a few heartbeats of his own, to remind hers the pace it should be. He opened his eyes but didn't dare separate from her until he knew it had worked.

He hadn't realized that touching her would mean bringing her back into Flashtime. When he opened his eyes, she was alert and looking at him. And touching his cheek. He drew back.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Even as she responded he could see the color draining from her cheeks. "It doesn't hurt anymore." Her breath was still a little short, but that might have been because of the kiss. He touched her wrist, feeling for the vein and measuring the pulse there. It was a little fast, but nothing like the erratic rush it had been before.

"You're gonna be fine," he said. "I have to let you go now."

She was staring at him with trusting blue eyes, and dipped her head. He took his hands from her back and wrist and sat back. She was frozen, her hand still held out. But she was fine.

Another bead of sweat dripped down his neck, and Barry forced himself to stand. None of this would matter if he couldn't stop that bomb.

 **A/N: Don't worry, we're not done yet. We still have the aftermath of the kiss! It's my favorite one. Did you like it?**


	5. Hearts Beat Fast

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's the final chapter of this little story. Hope you like it.**

She was there when he woke up in the lab. She was Caitlin again, looking at him with warm brown eyes. The electricity inside him seemed to hum a little louder, as if remembering her.

"I can't believe you stayed in Flashtime that long."

"I didn't have a choice," he said, trying to push himself up. She was at his side in an instant, one hand pinning him down. The hum became a dance.

"Don't even think about moving," she said, keeping her hand on his chest. "You need to rest and eat to replenish your energy."

"I can't do anything else?" he asked with a trace of a smile.

"Nothing that will make your heart beat too fast."

The smile faded as he studied her. She was looking at him seriously, waiting for him to say something. "I didn't think you remembered," he said after a few seconds.

"It's the first time I've shared Frost's memories." She perched on the edge of his bed. "I need to thank you."

"You wouldn't have been in danger at all if I hadn't brought you into Flashtime."

"You know that's not true."

She was right, but he didn't say anything. "Try to get some more sleep," she said. "I'll have food ready for you next time you wake up."

He nodded and closed his eyes. He didn't plan on sleeping, though. He had too much to think about.

* * *

He decided he needed to talk to her about it. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and how exhilarating it had been. Just looking at her was enough to make the electricity in him hum in anticipation; he could feel it reaching for her, and knew what it meant. He was attracted to her.

If he was honest with himself, he'd noticed a spark between them when they first met, but he'd always just thought it was a close friendship sort of thing. Now that he'd kissed her, it was clear that wasn't the case.

"How was it?" she asked as he tossed a final takeout container on top of the others, stacked next to his bed.

"Fantastic," he said, finishing a breadstick. She'd gone to get him a calorie-heavy Italian dinner that he'd practically inhaled, it was so good. Now he was full and feeling much more like himself, and ready to talk to her.

"Cait, I need to talk to you."

"I'm all ears," she said, setting down her drink and looking at him patiently.

"You said you remember what happened in Flashtime. When I kissed you -."

"I know you did it to save me," she interrupted, a little blush creeping into her cheeks. "You don't need to worry -."

"I liked it," he said in a rush. "A lot."

He could see her processing the information, but she was too good at hiding her emotions for him to get a good read on her.

"What are you saying?" she asked, her tone careful.

"Cait, I like you."

It must have been shocking enough for her to forget to keep her mask on, because he could suddenly read her again. She was leaning forward in her seat, her eyes almost hopeful. "It was the kiss, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"For just being friends, we've kissed an awful lot, Barry." She was smiling. "Every time there was an excuse to, really. It's what showed me how much I care about you."

He thought back, and felt like an idiot when he realized her kiss last year had been completely intentional. And before that, when she'd given him mouth to mouth… he'd thought there was something more there, but he'd also been out of it, so he hadn't questioned it. Now he shook his head at his naivety. It must have been amusing to watch him remember, because Caitlin chuckled.

"Sure, laugh at me," he joked.

They looked at each other for a few seconds. "So what do we do about it?" Caitlin asked hesitantly.

"We go on a date!" Barry said. "You want to, don't you? We've wasted enough time."

She slipped her hand into his.

"You know our heartbeats are the same," he said.

The scientist in her appeared as she looked at him skeptically.

"I used mine as a basis when I slowed yours down. So we're in sync."

She looked amused. "I don't think it works like that." She smiled softly. "But it's totally nerdy and sweet."

"I don't know," he said with feigned confidence. "The science is sound. Our hearts are the same."

"One way to find out," she said, moving to his bed and leaning over him. She touched her lips to his, and he felt her smile as she placed one hand on his chest and listened. It was teasing, how she was just in reach but not, her breath a faint tickle on his lips, and his nerves were on end as he waited for her to move forward.

"You're right," she said.

He didn't let her say anything else. He was too busy kissing her, the electricity pounding through him and roaring in victory as he did.

It was the first kiss they'd both participated in, and as he pulled her onto the bed with him, he knew it was the first of many.

 **A/N: There you have it. A happy Snowbarry ending. Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing, and favoriting this story. You have no idea how much it means to me. I hope you enjoyed Hearts and Kisses, and look forward to writing more in the future.**

 **Pokémon fan 98**


End file.
